As disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 (paragraph 0015), it is conventionally known that an embedded circuit forming technique using CMP (Chemical Mechanical Polishing) processing is used in a method for producing a semiconductor integrated circuit device.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 5, the circuit forming technique using CMP processing includes the steps of: forming a wiring trench (wiring groove) b in the surface of an insulating base substrate a (FIG. 5A); forming a metal member layer c on the surface of the insulating base substrate a and in the wiring trench b so as to fill the wiring trench b (FIG. 5B); and forming an embedded circuit d by removing the metal member layer c that is outside the wiring trench b by CMP processing (FIG. 5C).